The interconnection network plays a beneficial role in the next generation of super computers, clusters, and data centers. For example, the InfiniBand (IB) technology has seen increased deployment as the foundation for a cloud computing fabric. As larger cloud computing architectures are introduced, the performance and administrative bottlenecks associated with the traditional network and storage have become a significant problem.
This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.